Conventionally, a device provided with an absorber arranging unit 10, an elastic attaching unit 20, a hole forming unit 30 and a doubling unit 40, a twisting unit 50 and a joining/cutting unit 60 in a line for continuously conveying a sheet W in a horizontal direction (direction to make a sheet width direction horizontal) as shown in FIG. 10 is known as a device for producing a disposable wearable article (see Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3910478).
In the absorber arranging unit 10, absorbers C are arranged at a predetermined interval on a surface of the sheet W from a drum 11. In the elastic attaching unit 20, at least one(s) of a waist elastic F and leg elastics for leg gather is/are attached to the surface of the sheet W. In the hole forming unit 30, holes H, which will serve as leg holes, are perforated at opposite sides of the absorber C in a conveying direction of the sheet W. In this way, a part of the sheet W having the absorber C arranged thereon functions as a crotch part.
In the doubling unit 40, the sheet W is doubled together with the absorber C in a vertical direction (direction perpendicular to the sheet width direction) such that opposite side edges W1, W2 of the sheet W are proximate to or overlapped with each other.
In the twisting unit 50, the doubled sheet is returned to a horizontal orientation by being twisted 90° while being guided using a plurality of guiding bars 51.
In the joining/cutting unit 60, after parts of the doubled sheet W at the opposite sides of the absorber C (opposite sides of a waist part) are joined on a drum 61, these joined parts are cut. In this way, a pants-type disposable wearable article P is separated from the sheet W. Note that, in FIG. 10, the posture of the separated disposable wearable article P is turned 90° on the line.
In the device for producing a disposable wearable article as described above, the crotch part is pressed against a bottom edge of a doubling member 41 in the doubling unit 40. This causes the opposite side edges W1, W2 of the sheet W to vertically stand together with the absorber C and this sheet W is doubled.
However, if the doubled sheet is opened by an elastic force of the absorber, the sheet on one side, which will become a front belly part, and the sheet on the other side, which will become a back part, are not held in a state of adhesion in the joined (sealed) parts at the opposite sides of the absorber later in the joining/cutting unit. This causes a problem of causing a sealing failure.